


Terminal Double Bar

by BabyPom



Series: Classi9 Drabbles [3]
Category: Classi9 (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Major character death - Freeform, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Chopin knew he was dying.





	Terminal Double Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Could someone else join the fandom and write works? I want to read some new fanfiction myself!

Chopin was dying. He wasn't sure when it would happen exactly, but he knew it would be soon.

His dear friend Lizst would visit every month at least.

Most of his other friends had visited him a few times too, except for Taki. Not that Chopin blamed her, he knew that she wouldn't want to watch him slowly wither from the same illness that had taken her father.

Still, Chopin wanted to leave something to each of them, so he wrote music, a piece for each of them, hoping to reach the terminal double bar before it was too late.


End file.
